La carta de Kogome - Reescrita
by Hikari.to.yami.no.purinsesu
Summary: Kagome deja una carta para su amado, ¿pero quien será? entren y léanlo para saberlo y acuérdense dejar un review aunque sea uno chiquitito! lo invito léanlo. Hola! la volví a escribir gracias a mi linda ortografía xD pasen a leerlo son dos capítulos y ya saben dejen un review por favor, porque me hacen progresar con ellos n.n...Los quiero bye-bye.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ahí estaba Sesshomaru viéndola en la caja de cristal mágico para que no cambiara nada en ella se mantuviera intacta para el paso de los años y la descomposición de su cuerpo y vio esa carta la que ella le dejo a el único recuerdo de qué él una vez vivió, mas lo recuerdos que él llevaba en su mente y en su corazón.

Y tomo fuerzas y abrió la carta delicadamente para atesorarla por siempre como trato de hacerlo con la dueña de esta.

.

Para Sesshomaru:

**Hola, cuando esté leyendo esto se que nunca estaré mas en este mundo, pero antes de decírtelo ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, ese día en el bosque cuando tú estabas muy lastimado y yo una miko que trataba que curarte y cuidarte me acuerdo cuando despertaste trataste de acatarme pero algo viste en mi y no lo hiciste no se qué paso por tu mente pero a mí solo me preocupaba tu bienestar a pesar de que sabía de que eras un demonio y después eso te volví a curar ya que se te abrieron las heridas por ser tan tosco eso me preocupo pero después de que te cuarte te fuiste y no te volví a verte.**

**Flash Black**

Kagome estaba recolectando una yerbas medicinales en el bosque ya que Kaede por ser pequeña no podía y entonces lo vio ahí a ese daiyōkai mal herido parecía dormido y ella decidió acercarse a ver como era su estado.

Camino y llego a el daiyōkai - Qué guapo es – Pensó y levanto la mano para poder tocar el rostro de dicho daiyōkai pero no pudo ya que una mano la detuvo.

Que haces miko intentas purificarme, pues dejarme decirte que no soy tan débil y te puedo matarte – Dijo prepotente y clavándole un poco las uñas a la joven, eso hizo enojar a al miko y mando al caño lo que pensaba de él.

Que grosero eres, yo solo quería ver si estabas bien no era para que me trataras así y eso duele ¿sabes? – Dijo soltándose del agarre del daiyōkai y con una mirada furiosa.

Y entonces el daiyōkai se toco un poco su herida y entonces ella recordó que había ido por esa situación y entonces se acerco más al daiyōkai.

No te me acerques, odio a los humanos y mas a un a alas mikos así que mejor porque no te largas – Dijo moles y nervioso a la vez por la cercanía de la miko

Ella solo lo ignoro y se acerco a su hakama y se lo empezó a quitar, mientras que Sesshomaru sorprendido de que esa mujer se tomara ese atrevimiento pero dejo que se lo quitara para ver que hacía. La miko limpio la herida para después concentrar un poco de poder ya que al ser daiyōkai sabia que lo iba a lastimar y lo paso su poder cerrando las heridas del daiyōkai al igual de con yerbas y vendas.

Y la miko termino su labor con el daiyōkai el cual estaba un poco cansado pero no lo demostró por argulloso y entonces ese momento la miko noto que ya había anochecido.

Bueno me tengo que ir ya que se ha hecho muy tarde pero me antes de irme podrías decirme ¿cómo te llamas? – Dijo la miko sabiendo que se te tenía que ir porque sus padres la castigaría seriamente pero para ella en ese momento le era más interesante ese misterioso daiyōkai que cualquier castigo de sus padres.

Sesshomaru y cual es tuyo miko – Dijo desinteresadamente

Kagome – Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al daiyōkai

Bueno me tengo que ir, mañana vendré a ver tus heridas ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo mirando a Sesshomaru el cual aparentemente la ignoraba

No es necesario en unas horas me iré y no me encontraras – Dijo ya molesto porque la chica pensó que era débil

De todas maneras vendré por yerbas así que hasta pronto Sess-chan – Dijo la miko empezando a correr a la salida del bosque y avergonzada por el sobre nombre que le puso al daiyōkai.

Tonta – Lanzo aire Sesshomaru

Kagome estaba cerca de su casa y entonces noto que las luces estaban apagadas y decidió entrar a hurtadillas por la puerta de atrás para que no la descubrieran pero no conto con que Sota estuviera levantado.

Hermana, que son estas horas de llegar – Dijo Sota preocupado porque su hermana llegara tan tarde ya que no era propio de una dama y menos de una miko.

Shhhh, Sota que mi papá nos descubrirá y me castigara guárdame el secreto – Dijo Kagome taranto de converse a su hermanito.

De acuerdo pero si te veo haciendo eso de nuevo se lo diré a papá – Decía Sota no muy confiado de que sus palabras.

Gracias, Sota-chan pero ahora vámonos a dormir – Dijo la miko llevando a su hermano a su recamara para luego irse a la de ella a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.

Kagome se despertó muy temprano a pesar de dormirse tarde y se fue como se lo prometió a Sesshomaru pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar

Ah, entonces no vino, lastima quería ver como usan sus heridas – Dijo Kagome un poco decepcionada por no encontrarlo.

Y entonces decidió regresar a su casa pero lo que no vio es que en unas sombras se encontraba un daiyōkai viéndola y lanzándole una media sonrisa.

Cuando llego a su casa su familia la esperaba

Hija, a qué hora llegaste que no te vi – dijo su padre como siempre frio y cortante

Es que ayer nada mas recolecte un poco de yerbas y me acostes es que me sentía mal – Dijo Kagome con una voz convincente pero por dentro se mordía las uñas y se jalaba el cabello.

Samui! No molestes a la niña que tal vez siga mal y tu Kagome si te sientes mal descansa y avísanos – Dijo su mamá un poco preocupada.

De acuerdo, madre – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa la cual se la devolvió su mamá.

Aisuru, tu siempre mal educando a tus hijos – Decía Samui molestó por que la mujer se puso de lado de Kagome

Y acabaron de comer, Samui se fue a trabajar al palacio mientras que Kagome y Aisuru limpiaron todo cuando acabaron Kagome decidió ir a recolectar yerbas.

**Fin del Flas Black**

**Hasta después de un año yo ya poseía quince años la edad adecuada para casarme y no quedarme soltera, incluso mis padres arreglaron un trato para casarme con un shogun y cuando me entere hui de ahí con algunas de mis cosas y te encontré en ese mismo bosque y seguías igual y en ese momento te suplique que me llevaras contigo pero solo me miraste y caminaste y yo te seguí.**

**Flas Black**

Todos los días Kagome iba a dentro del bosque pero más específicamente iba a donde conoció al daiyōkai que la tenia confundida desde hacía un año, pero no sabía porque tan solo quería verlo y estar con él a pesar de lo pesado que era.

Después de estar un largo rato ahí decidió ir a su casa a ver como estaba su familia, camino por el bosque para llegar a su casa y cuando entro se escucho gritos que venían del despacho de su padre cosa que nunca había escuchado jamás.

Fue a ver lo que pasaba y puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la discusión que su padre tenía con… ¿SU MADRE? No lo podía creer ellos nunca discutían y más interesada se concentro en lo que decían a ver si ella podía ayudarlos con su problema.

Aisuru, Kagome es buena y aceptara porque sabe que sin el puesto que tengo como mano derecha del Shogun no podríamos vivir y aparte ya la cuidamos muchos años es justo que ya nos page – Decía Samui muy convencido de lo que decía ya que él era un ser ambicioso y no le importaba ni su propia hija.

Pero Samui, es ¡NUESTRA HIJA! Ella se tiene que casar con amor y no por un que tú te quedes en un puesto – Decía al borde del llanto Aisuru.

¡NO! Ya le di mi palabra al Shogun Inuyasha y Kagome irá a su palacio por la noche es mi última palabra Aisuru y no me harás cambiar de parecer.

Y Kagome los estaba escuchando de tras de la puerta y empezó a llorar por el destino que le deparaba, no podía creer que su papa no la quisiera ni un poco pero al final decidió que se fugaría.

Kagome empaco frascos donde llegarlos de agua, un arco con sus flechas, yerbas y ropa ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría sin encontrar un lugar en donde se escondiera del Shogun Inuyasha y su padre.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco su mochila y regreso a hurtadillas para que nadie la notara. Esperando que se hiciera de noche y rogando por qué no la descubrieran.

Y llego la noche y espere a que todos se durmieran para salirme y así lo hice pero lo que nunca me espere que mi madre y mi hermano estuvieran esperándome en la entrada del bosque.

Hija se que vas a huir no te detendré porque sé que tu destino no estar alado de un hombre del que no amas como me paso a mi – decía Aisuru con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse de su ojos cafés como los de Kagome.

Nuestra madre tiene razón Kagome tú no puedes hacer eso aparte yo no quiero que te casen sin amor – Dacia sota igual que su madre pero con una voz decidía.

Gracias, Madre y Sota se los aseguro que los vendré a ver el día que encuentre a ese hombre y seré muy feliz a su lado siempre los amare y tratare de estar lo más pendientes de ustedes – decía Kagome con voz cortadas por las lagrimas que derramaba.

Entonces los tres se dieron un abrazo de despedida con sus lágrimas desbordando por los ojos de cada unos de los integrantes.

Entonces Aisuru tomo valor – Kagome ya vete que si tu padre lo descubre capaz y te manda en este mismo momento con el Shogun – Dijo su madre ya más controlada pero aun con lagrimas desbordándose.

Adiós, hermana te jura ser feliz y encontrarme el mejor cuñado del mundo para que valga la pena que te partes de nuestro lado o si algún pervertido te molesta dímelo y lo golpeo por ti – Dijo Sota con lágrimas y una mirada de orgullo tristeza a la vez.

Gracias, madre y también a ti Sota y te aseguro que te consiguiere el mejor cuñado y se me molestan sé que puedo contra contigo para que me defiendas verdad hermanito – Decía Kagome con una sonrisa y controlando sus lagrimas.

Entonces los tres se echaron a reían por las ocurrencias de el menor de los Higurashi.

Bueno es hora de irme – Decía Kagome intentando ya no llorar frente a sus seres amados.

Si es lo mejor, adiós cuídate mi amor – Dijo Aisuru y le beso la frente a su hija como símbolo de su amor.

Adiós, hermana- Dijo Sota mientras que jalaba a Kagome para abajo para dar un beso en la mejilla.

Y entonces tomo sus cosas y corrió para que su madre y su hermano no vieran las lagrimas que salían y se interno en el bosque.

Cuando llego a al rio que casi daba a la salida del bosque decidió detenerse para poder descansar pero mientras tanto pesco peces para su cena porque aun era de noche.

Consiguió unos peces y encendió una fogata y después de comer creó una cama con su propia ropa y así durmió.

Ya era de mañana sus piernas dolían por correr pero sabía que si no lo hacía regresaría por el simple hecho de que ahí estaban su hermano y su madre a merced de ese hombre que no merece ni ser llamado padre.

Se quito esos pensamientos ya que ellos se habían sacrificado para darle la libertad que intentaban arribarle ese hombre entonces deicidio llenar los frascos con agua y bañarse porque no sabía cuando lo volvería hacer.

Y acabo de bañarse y vestirme, cuando jalo sus piernas con mis manos para poder llorar al recordar que a su padre era un infeliz convenenciero pero aunque ella lo intentara odiarlo no podía y recordó a su mama y a Sota los extrañaba mucho

Y alzo la vita y entonces lo vio después de un año sin saber nada de él de ese daiyōkai que la hacía confundirse y entonces noto que la estaba viendo llorar. Entonces limpión las lagrimas y le dijo

Déjame acompañarte eres la ultima esperanza porque nada mas conozco el bosque y estoy huyendo de mi padre ya que me quiere casar con alguien que no amo – Decía Kagome con desesperación.

Entonces la vio por un momento y empezó a caminar.

Kagome sintió que algo en su interior tenía que tenía que seguirlo.

Ya tenían una hora de haber salir del bosque y de estar caminando, por lo tanto Kagome ya estaba cansada

Sess-chan, ya me canse – Dijo Kagome

Todavía nos falta aguántate – Dijo Sesshomaru y un poco sorprendido del hecho de que lo llamara igual que hace un año.

Pero algo en su interior le gustaba y temía que de ese sentimiento lo fuera dominar pero no sabía cómo librarse de la chica pero tampoco lo quería hacerlo.

Después de eso caminaron otras dos horas sin parar y llegaron al palacio de Sesshomaru el cual dejo impactada a Kagome debido a lo grande que era.

Sesso-chan, en donde estamos – Dijo sorprendida aun por el tamaño de aquel palacio.

Estamos en mis territorios y este es mi palacio de verano en el este – Dijo de los simple ya que para él era normal.

Sess-chan esto es ¿tuyo de verdad? – Dijo Kagome sorprendida por la confesión y sin poder creérselo.

Ya te dije que si – Dijo aburrido se repetir las cosas.

Entonces él la volteo a ver y le dio risa ver su expresión la cual era de una niña que tenia lo más maravilloso en frente pero se aguanto.

Una cosa antes de entrar, no me llames frente a nadie Sesso-chan porque no soy tu mascota – Dijo aparentando estar molesto y por dentro sintió como su demonio de gruñía en desaprobación.

De acuerdo Sesso-chan o perdón Sesshomaru-sama – Dijo Kagome aun sorprendida por el palacio, de vedad nunca espero que Sesshomaru fuera alguien poderoso.

Vamos – Dijo y esto fue lo único que dijo

**Fin del Flash Black**

**Ya habían pasado meses y seguíamos en tu palacio en donde me daban kimonos porque mi ropa era muy humilde debido a las prisas con las que las saque y claro comida, pero paso un año pero gracias a mis intentos de que me hablamos y que fuéramos amigos y dio resultados ya que tú me habla y muy raves de sonreías.**

Kagome estaba recién levantada y decidió irse a bañar y mientras que se bañaba Sango arreglada su kimono.

Ya Ka-chan estas listas – Decía Sango después de estar más de tres meses juntas de volvieron muy buenas amigas.

Ya acabé Sago-chan ayúdame a ponérmelo por favor – Le dijo a Sango la cual al ver la cara de cachorro de Kagome no se negó.

Ah, qué voy a hacer contigo mujer – Dijo Sango con pesadez fingida ya que le encantaba cuidar como una hermana menor a Kagome y ayudarla en todo.

Pues, amm, quererme mucho y cuidarme como mi hermana mayor – Dijo como niña chiquita y con cara chibi.

Ya que – Dijo sango y después se hecho reír.

Oyes Sango-chan podrías llevarme a donde esta Sesshomaru-sama – Dijo Kagome.

Pero Kagome el siempre está en su despacho debido a que está resolviendo problemas del palacio y sus tierras, y no creo que le agrade que lo molesten cuando está haciendo sus cosas – Dijo Sango tratando de no molestar a Sesshomaru.

Bueno está bien, me podrías dejar sola – Dijo Kagome.

Sí, claro vengo a buscarte cuando vayas a comer –Dijo Sango sonriendo.

Cuando salió sango Kagome espero un poco para salir ya que ella sola buscaría el despacho de Sesshomaru aunque tardara años.

Y ahí estaba abriendo cada puerta, entrando a cada espacio para encontrarlo pero no lo encontraba hasta que vio unos sirvientes estaban cerca de ella y se acerco a la primera puerta que vio. Entonces ahí lo vio mirándola con intriga en sus ojos y entonces ella tomo valor y le dijo:

Sessho-chan tiene casi un año que no nos vemos, salgamos no me gusta estar encerrada ni que tu lo estés – Dijo firme pero con una mirada dulce que hizo que le demonio interno de Sesshomaru.

Y porque piensas que haré eso – Dijo "molesto" mientras su demonio intentaba matarlo por no hacerle caso a la chica.

Anda, vamos Sesso-chan – Dijo y corrió hasta él y lo abrazo.

Sesshomaru sintió que su demonio era como un cachorro feliz y de ahí no recuerda como llego a estar cerca del lago del palacio.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Se preguntaba Sesshomaru.

Pues sencillamente caminado – Le dijo una voz.

Si lo sé pero lo que trato de decir como llegue a esta situación – Le dijo a su demonio.

Yo te controle, porque si no nunca vendrías con Kagome-hime – Le contestó el demonio con felicidad.

Oyes! no hagas eso quien te crees y principalmente porque lo haces – Dijo molesto porque su demonio lo manipulo.

¿Porque?, fácil me gusta estar con ella solo que tú la separaste de mi por tu orgullo y esta es mi venganza – Dijo burlón el demonio.

Deja de molestar a mi no me importa – Le dijo tratándose de auto convencer.

Pues, si tu lo dices y te está hablando Kagome-hinme –Dijo el demonio diendo por terminado la conversación.

De vuelta a la realidad.

Entonces si Sesshomaru – Decía Kagome con cara de cachorro a medio morir.

Si – No supo en lo que le había preguntado pero que podía salir mal de esa chiquilla.

Entonces seremos amigos, te sacare aunque sea de arrastras de tu despacho si no quieres salir y te podre llamar Sesso-chan cuando nos veamos – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Y Sesshomaru se sorprendió pero no podía echarse para atrás no él, el daiyōkai mas poderoso y lo único que le quedo fue maldecir a su demonio el cual le contesto con un ladrido de alegría.

Hmp – Dijo y se la pasaron sentados frente al lago observando todo pero se sentían cómodos con sus compañero mutuamente.

Y entonces decidieron regresar al palacio en donde los recibieron todos los sirvientes ya que su amo había salido y como Kagome ya estaba cansada quería irse a dormir pero antes de irse le jugó una travesura

Sessho-chan hasta pronto – Y después de eso se acerco a él pero el se movió pensado que le iba a hacer algo y lo beso en los labios haciendo que todas las doncellas se sonrojara y otras la miraran con envidia. Mientras que Sesshomaru aparentemente estaba como si nada su demonio aullaba de la felicidad. Y el mismo Sesshomaru estaba feliz.

Y algunos hombres envidiaron a Sesshomaru y otras murmuronas cosas indebidas sobre ambos.

Y después de eso Kagome decidió retirarse o más bien huir por la vergüenza.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que Sesshomaru se fue acostumbrando a que Kagome lo sacara de su despacho y se la pasaran juntos por la tarde incluso le agradecía ya que sus platicas no era como con las demás mujeres que solo eran superficiales, no las de ella eran muy inteligentes y hasta algunas lo hacían reír.

**Pero un día me di cuenta de que te amaba pero decide callarlo ya que tu nuca me amarías, incluso una vez trate de confesarte mis sentimientos pero no puede así que te lo escribo ¡TE AMO SESSOMARU INU NO TAISHO! **

Kagome un día se pregunta que siente por Sesshomaru, ya que se había cumplido un año de que ella estuviera ahí, pero dejo pensarlo fue a buscar a Sesshomaru o como ella le dice Sesso-chan y ella entro al despacho de Sesshomaru y lo que encontró no le gusto incluso hizo que su corazón doliera demasiado

Ahí estaba Sesshomaru con una mujer desconocida sobre su escritorio y ellos se estaban besando, Kagome se mantenía estática a ver ese hecho como ellos se besaban y Sesshomaru la tomo por la espalda y no lo soporto y salió azotando la puerta, debido al dolor que sentía no midió su fuerza pero para ella en este momento le importaba solo le importaba su corazón….El cual estaba cebrado como sus lagrimas que empezaban a salir a mares.

Ahora lo sabía lo que sentías por Sesshomaru era…Amor ya no se podía mentir por eso no podía irse de ahí, pensaba en él, por eso tenía que velo todos los días porque si no se moría y por eso le rompió el corazón esa escena que vio momentos antes.

Lo que no vio que el daiyōkai le inyecto con sus garras veneno a la youkai la cual se aparto al sentirlo.

Kagura, te he dicho que no me importas y no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer o no corresponderé por mi comportamiento – Dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de su despacho en busca de Kagome ya que sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Y Kagura estaba que con un humor de los mil demonios debido al rechazo de Sesshomaru y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Kagome, en donde estas – Decía Sesshomaru buscándola con la vista y con el olfato. Hasta que escucho un sollozó y fue hasta donde estaba ese ruido.

¡Qué haces porque no te vas con tu novia! – Decía Kagome molesta pero ella sabía que no tenía porque reclamarle a él si no era su dueña o su pareja.

Ella no es nada mío – Respondió el calmado al ver a Kagome sufrir

Pues no lo parecía con ese beso – Decía Kagome llorando y entonces sintió los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeándola y entonces ella le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho – Eres un tonto, no entiendo como la besas si no la amas – Le decía mientras lo seguía golpeando y el la dejaba ya que necesitaba descargarse, y al fin acaro de golpearlo y de llorar.

Ya podemos hablar – Decía Sesshomaru calmado pero pendiente de los cambios de Kagome

Si, ya – Dijo Kagome – Dime, porque la besaste – decía más clamada Kagome

En primera yo no la bese ella me beso – No cabo de decir cuando escucho un "sí, claro" – Como te iba diciendo que yo no la bese, ella me busca a mi pero ella ni nadie me interesa en lo absoluto – Acabo de decir.

Pero Sesshomaru una persona que ama es aun mas fuerte porque tiene un motivo por el que vivir – Dijo – Ve imagínate, si alguien te dijera que te amaba alguien como yo, por ejemplo ¿la aceptarías? – Decía Kagome queriendo que él se diera cuenta de su indirecta y le contestará.

No, Kagome yo no puedo amar a nadie ya que mi corazón no le puede pertenecer a nadie eso me aria débil – Dijo Sesshomaru lo que no espero es que su demonio le dijera "eso no es verdad, el amor lo tienes tan cerca que no lo notas, idiota"

Y dimos por terminado ese tema.

Pero antes de que ella se adelantara el escucho "Estúpido perro, moriré con ello o algún día lo notaras"

Pero pensó que no era para él y lo tomo como si nada.

**Y este sentimiento se va conmigo ahora mi querido y amado Sesso-chan me puedo ir en paz ya que tu sabes el único secreto que guardaba mi alma y mi corazón hasta nunca acuérdate que siempre te amare aunque no esté a tu lado y espero que encuentres a alguien a quien amar ya que eso me aria completamente feliz porque te amo deseo que alguien sea feliz a tu lado como yo no lo fui.**

Atte.

Por siempre tu amiga y la chica que te amo en silencio Kagome H.

.

.

.

Y acabó de leer esto Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y lo peor se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la persona que amaba.

Kagome, yo siempre te ame pero mi maldito miedo a amar nunca me dejo descubrirlo pero yo siempre te amare no importa que tenga que hacer pero te traeré de vuelta – dijo al aire el cual paso por su rostro como una caricia y entonces escuchó la voz de ella que le decía.

"Te quiero y te esperare mi estúpido perro Sessho-chan".

Y entonces el yukai sonrió al viento y empezó a caminar para encontrar la manera de traer a su miko de vuelta ya que es la única amaba y amara y si no encontraba esa cura iría con ella. Son su "Kagome-hime" como la llamaba en su mente.

* * *

¡Hola! Como están chic s espero y les guste, como verán la volví a escribir por michos errores ortográficos xD agradesco a:

irazue13

Faby Sama

Angeline-dbz

Anika-san

Luna31

Guest

marzelinefilth

Sasunaka doki

* * *

Nota: Quiten los espacios

.

Castillo

farm4 . static. flickr 3484 / 3925782476 _ f773aa3 769 . jpg

.

Kimono de Kagome

i750 . photobucket albums /x x 141 / scr e am xb it eme / G ot hi c_ Wa _L ol it a_K i m on o_ Yu ka ta _Se t_. j p g

.

El lago

1. b p . bl og sp ot -12 8FK SZ bQ7k / TgI j y_ E5 aYI / A AA AA A AAAY E / bU oY8 cUS 8 ZQ / s1 6 00 / j ard in - jap on es -2 .j p g


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tú sabes que soy hombre de pocas palabras así y no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos así que te lo escribo:

Lo siento, no lo puede conseguir traerte a la vida tu sabes que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas así que tome la decisión de estar a tu lado aunque sé que no merezco estar con un ángel como tú pero por lo menos quiero verte por última vez, porque estar sin ti en este mundo no tiene sentido ya que no puedo tener tus risas, tus enojos, tu bromas atrevidas, tus regaños y tu esencia.

Y eso no es lo peor, tú sabes que desde el momento que dejo de latir tu corazón dejo de latir el mío porque eran uno, solo que nunca me di cuenta de ello así que como dije me iré de este infierno para estar a tu lado o por lo menos tratar de estarlo.

Deseo que algún día nuestras almas se vuelvan a encontrar y nunca se separe, porque nuestro amor debería tener un final feliz

¿No crees?.

Bueno, Kagome es hora que yo me marche para siempre de ahí para estar a tu lado.

Atte.

Tu estúpido perro Sessho-chan.

Posdata: Este estúpido perro pide disculpas por no darse cuenta de aquella declaración mi dulce Kagome-hime.

Y con esto Sesshomaru saco el cuerpo de Kagome el cual seguía igual que el mismo día que murió a pesar de que pasaran veinte años desde entonces y saco a Bakusaiga.

Abrazo a Kagome y la beso, entonces se la clavo en el pecho sabiendo que con aquella espada nunca se recuperara.

Y entonces la vio ahí su Kagome con unas hermosas alas blancas y estaba igual de hermosa que cuando la vio por última vez y entonces ella hablo.

Mi estúpido perro Sessho-chan, porque me hiciste esperar tanto – decía Kagome con voz dulce.

Lo siento Kagome-hime, este estúpido perro nunca se volverá a alejar de su lado – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella le extendió una mano, el se la tomo y se besaron ya que ese beso demostró el amor que tenían uno por el otro y así sus espíritus danzaron hacia al cielo haciéndose un solo.

* * *

En el año 2013

Ella había ido al parque jugar son sus migas, pero o que no espero ver fue a un niño albino peleando porque lastimaron a un perrito y ella tenía la necesidad de ayudarlo como si lo conociera desde antes y no dudo ni un minuto en irle a ayudar

El había estado defendiendo a un cachorro pero cuando vio a esa azabache meterse en la pelea sentía que debía protegerla de todo sin importar quien fuera, como si la concierna desde hace mucho tiempo aunque nunca la ha visto.

Y lo que sucedió que con los que estaban peleando les ganaron ya que eran más grandes que ellos pero así dejaron de molestar al perrito y cayeron al suelo rendidos pero riéndose

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la azabache

Sesshomaru ¿y tú? – Dijo interesado por la niña

Kagome – Dijo – ¿Y porque paliabas? – Dijo volteando a ver al niño con su dulce mirada color chocolate

Por defender a este perrito – Dijo sacando un perrito que se encontraba escondido entre sus ropas y el volteo a verla con su mirada ambarina

Y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, como si pudieran saber que son almas gemelas y por obras del destino la azabache tenía un botiquín

Deja que te cure así no sufrirás

No estoy bien, mis heridas sanan rápido – Dijo un muy orgulloso Sesshomaru (ni reencarnado se le quita lo orgulloso ¬¬)

A un así no, no te puedo dejar así – Dijo la pequeña Kagome quitándole la camisa al niño y curándolo

Y el dejando que ella lo cure y a ver que hace después de eso.

Promete que nos volveremos a ver Sesso-chan por favor – Decía Kagome porque ya se tenía que ir y quería volver a ver a ese chico

De acuerdo – Dijo con una media sonrisa

Se despidieron y sellaron con el dedo meñique la promesa de volverse a ver.

Pasaron los años y esos niños se convirtieron en adultos, los cuales se dieron cuentan que eran almas gemelas porque no podían vivir sin el otro logrando así consumar una promesa que se hicieron hace mucho tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El amor no siempre se da en ese momento**

**Tienes que esperar a que las cosas se den**

**Y si no se dan, tal vez porque en un futuro**

**Cercano se dará por que si son dos almas**

**Gemelas no necesitas forzar nada, solo**

**Esperar hasta que tu otra mitad este**

**Preparada y se hace así una sola.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya que: " el amor no se ruega, se da" **


End file.
